


Basket

by wolfi_sama



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, Chahura Month 2017, Chahuramonth, F/F, Ficlet, but boy can they be clueless when they're off duty, there's really not much to it, they might be professionals on the bridge and in medbay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: Christine's frantically searching their quarters and Nyota has no idea what for. written for the Chahura Month 2017 on tumblr





	Basket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Basket](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288453) by Wolfi-sama. 



“Have you..,” Christine started, trailing off into silence while she opened the remaining two doors of their wardrobe. She skimmed over the shelves, apparently looking for something other than her and Nyota's clothes.  


“Somewhere..,” she continued, shoving one of the clothing stacks aside to see whether there was something behind it.  


Then, once again, silence.  


It seemed like she'd forgotten that she was having a conversation.  


“You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd speak in whole sentences.”  


Nyota leaned against the door frame and took in the mess Christine had already made after so much as a mere minute. Wardrobe doors wide open and drawers pulled all the way out. She gently closed one of the dresser doors with her foot, giving herself a mild sense of order.  


She'd been following Christine around their quarters for a few minutes now and Christine still hadn't told her what she was looking for.  


“The stuff for M'Benga,” Christine said eventually, worming her way past Nyota, towards the adjacent bathroom.  


“Kitchen.”  


“Nah.”  


Nyota tagged along after her, visibly irritated by Christine's reaction.  


Seconds upon entering the bathroom, Christine started frantically searching the little cupboard under the sink and lifted herself onto her toes to check the top shelf. Once more unsatisfied with what she found, Christine huffed and looked around. It was when her eyes fell on the narrow rack on the other side of the room that she paused. Something about the square baskets must've piqued her interest.  


After watching her contemplating over the storage baskets for what felt like an hour, Nyota gave a defeated sigh when Christine finally shook her head. So it was still up.  


“Christine.”  


Both of them were free to live and behave in their shared quarters any way they pleased but Christine's sudden outburst of restlessness was too irritating for Nyota to just let it slide.  


“I'm going to cancel our dinner date tomorrow if you don't stop turning the apartment upside down. You're driving me mad! The hell are you looking for?!”  


She made an agitated gesture and glared at Christine who had now turned to look at her.  


“We don't have a date tomorrow,” she stated, surprisingly collected and clear, “Date night is on Sunday.”  


Nyota's mouth fell open but there was no clever comeback. She knew they weren't going out tomorrow but Christine's tone made it sound like she was mocking her for forgetting their date night. Clenching her teeth, she reached for Christine's arm when she tried to leave the room to ravage the next.  


“No, no, no, wait.” Nyota grabbed Christine's hands to keep her from leaving. “You're not going to leave this room unless you tell me what you're looking for.”  


Christine shook her head and closed her fingers around Nyota's hands. Now that she was no longer caught in a restless haze, she was the one who had to stop the other from overreacting.  


“A basket.”  


“A.. basket? What do you need a basket for?”

Nyota blinked in confusion.

“As I said, M'Benga's brithday present.”

“—OH!”

“Unless you want to carry all of that stuff individually,” Christine joked, listing the more unwieldy or tiny pieces of candy they and some of the other crew members had accumulated over the last few weeks.  


Nyota's face cleared up, only to fall back into a state of utter disbelief. 

“We.. ..I.. I don't think we have any baskets,” she whispered, feeling like Christine had just presented her with the most unsettling and bizarre problem she'd ever come across. Browsing her memory of their shared possessions, Nyota tried to come up with an alternative, like a box or some kind of gift bag but there was nothing. At least nothing they could go without that easily.  


“I mean, if all else fails we could still use the baskets from the rack in the bath—“  


Nyota interrupted her with a decided shake of her head.  


“Absolutely not. ..How is it that we don't have baskets in this place!?”  


Christine joined her exasperated cry with an expression that said “I know, right!?” before her resignated sigh turned into a sharp intake of breath.  


“I have an idea.”

 

At about the same time that M'Benga received his present the next day, a minor turbulence caused the poorly constructed pile of fruits and nuts in the kitchen of Nyota and Christine's quarters to collapse and scatter all over the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> it was.. really silly.


End file.
